Sesame Street Season 8 (1976-1977)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Robert Myhrum, Jon Stone, Bob Schwarz * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Tony Geiss, Jerry Juhl, Paul D. Zimmerman, Daniel Wilcox * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie Wolfchild ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Peter Friedman, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, Jane Henson * Muppets Made by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Creative Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Selvin Evans, Peggy Fulton, Brenda Huggins, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Martin Essex * Film Editor: Mike Breddan * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Jay Judell * Video: Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: John Hutchinson, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan * Make Up: Mickey Scott * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein * Researchers: Amy Laura Dombro, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams, Darlene Powell-Hobson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screens * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81st. Studio * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the Office of Education, Department of Health, Education and Welfare and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by unrestricted general program grants from The Corporation for Public Broadcasting and The Ford Foundation and by a grant from Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1976-1977 Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max